Starting Out
by DimensionJumperCacey
Summary: I'm not normal. Lets leave it at that. You can figure the rest out later, on your own. *Author's Note* For more info on Cacey check my bio out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cacey's P.O.V.

I wake up to my mother's worried face, inches from mine. I hurriedly raise my head and we bonk foreheads. "Your awake." She says. "Well duh." Geez sometimes my mom is so thick-headed. I look around and see my friend, Maria and her mother also. "Hey mom, why is Maria and her mother in my bedroom?" "Well today you and Maria pick out your dragons." At the thought of my own dragon, I jump up and get dressed. I grab Maria's hand and head to the edge of the platform. I smile as I look at my surroundings. My room is on its own floating platform above my actual house, which glows brightly against the morning light. I look past my house to see the rest of Tron, spread out below me, like a giant glowing arena. My mother yells something at Maria and I but I don't listen. We both know what to do. I pull out the magic card and we both jump off. Throwing the cards in front of us just as we almost touch the ground, we pull ourselves onto our Tron Bikes. Limited edition, since mine was yellow and hers pink. We speed through the city, headed towards our school. I can't wait until launch day.

Maria's P.O.V.

I owe ALOT to Cacey. Granddaughter of Flynn, and the leader of our group at school. She rides slightly ahead of me, too excited to talk. We both are. Getting our dragons today. I know what most people think of her. A spoiled brat. She's actually not. Our school required that today we wear our battle suits, for training. Surprisingly she chose her least favorite, (which looks amazing on her). We stop just outside our school halls. I see our other friends waiting for us. Except Seth, he is probably inside. I notice a grim look on my cousin, Celeste's face. Her brown hair swishes and she pushes it back by her blue eyes. The same expression is on Alx's face. Cacey noticed it too. "Guys, whats wrong?" she asks worriedly. "Seth didn't show up." Alx answers. I start laughing and so does Cacey. "You guys about had us!" I giggle then stop when Alx grabs both of us and pulls us inside. "What the hell, Alx?" Cacey barks, roughly pushing him back. "Maybe we should just go looking." Celeste says nervously. "You guys weren't joking?!" I yell as they both pull us back outside. "Wait!" Cacey shouts and runs off. "Cacey!" We all yell in unison, but she doesn't listen. She is already on her bike and headed towards God knows what.

Cacey's P.O.V.

He has to be there already. He has too. I turn a sharp left and arrive at our dragon arena. I hear shouts behind me, but i still go ahead and jump into the arena. There I see a boy about my age, a little older even, admiring the dragons. His blonde wavy hair is flipped to the side and his forest green eyes whip around to meet my emerald ones. "Geez, Cacey. You sounded like a Changewing behind me." He smirks and I punch him in the arm. "Jokes on you, dumbass. Changewings are quiet. Thunderdrums are the loud ones." "Well you could've-" He is cut off by Celeste, Maria, and Alx climbing down to join us. Alx shouts towards us "Hey Seth, remind us when you visit the dragons, you made me worry darling" He lands on Seth's back knocking him down. "Holy friggin cow, Alx! Did you eat rocks for breakfast?" "Nope, I'm just fat." "You all are supposed to be in class, with the others." We all fall silent and slowly look up fearing the worst. A young man, around the age of 20, stands above us. "ZACH!" We all yell in unision. "Its good to see you guys too but Celeste and Alx, you 2 need to get class. These 3 need to head to the dragon holding area." We follow his orders and end up in the area. "Alright girls, time to choose your dragons."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maria's P.O.V.

I walk into the warm, dark chamber following Seth. He flicks on the lights and all i could get out of my mouth was 'Wow'. I was utterly stunned by the magnificent beasts in front of me. I could tell Cacey was also, her mouth was wide open. Cacey immediately starts searching for the perfect one and comes across a Changewing. I eventually grow bored of watching her choose and head off to find my own. I see a large blue dragon with large spikes on the tail. "It's a Nadder." Seth spoke from across the dim hallway that we stand in. I see Cacey still looking, so she must have changed her mind. I hope she heard that our launch date was moved back. She'll be crushed.

Cacey's P.O.V.

_Wow. These bad boys really live up to the reputation_. I see a Changewing to my right but a dark cage to the left of Maria catches my eye. "Seth. What is in that cage?" "I actually don't know." He answers scratching his head. I slowly walk up to the glass window, careful not to disturb whats inside. As I reach the area, a large bright light looks like its being thrown at us. The light hits the glass and dissipates before our eyes. Maria and Seth jump slightly back, because the glass had bowed slightly outward. I didn't even flinch. The whole thing fascinated me. I didn't realize what I actually did until its too late. I had opened the door to the cage and put me inside. I turn around facing the glass seeing Maria and Seth's faces near it, looking for me. I hear a low rumbling and turn around. What I see is simply...beautiful. A long dragon with navy-black scales stands before me. _Night Fury._ As soon as the logical thought crosses my mind, I feel terrified. I am at the will of a bloodthirsty dragon. Who I might also mention spit out a plasma blast at the glass. What happens next is amazing. The dragon doesn't act aggressive, it just sits back on its haunches looking anxiously at my dragon cage cards. Like it **wants** to be my dragon. I put it in the card and slide it into my pocket. _No way this guy is getting out._ I exit the cage calmly and is greeted by a worried Maria and an irritated Seth. "What in the HELL do you think your doing? Seth grumbles in my direction. "Getting a dragon. As Zach told us too." I grumble back. He sighs then hugs me. I already feel the blush climbing my face. "Don't try anything like that again." He whispers in my ear. _Keep. It. Together. _I try to think of unappealing things, but Maria still notices my blush. I hear her giggle uncontrollably behind us. Seth releases me of our hug and then leads me and Maria back towards the school. In our class of about 250 students, I feel like a half wallflower-half popular girl. And let me tell you, I love it. Some people know you, but you still don't hear gossip about yourself. Apparently that didn't work today. As soon as I enter the classroom, 248 heads turn to meet my, Maria, and Seth's entrance. _Whaaa?_ Mostly, no one notices. Until I see the reason why. "Cacey! Seth! Maria! Welcome back." _Shit. This. Is. BAD._ I fake a smile and turn towards our teacher, Ms. Hunter. "Hi, Ms Hunter." I speak for the others' sake. "Why don't you tell the rest of the class why you were so late?" "Well, Ms. Hunter, May i use the front of the classroom?" "Yes, of course." "The reason my classmates and I were so late is because of this." I whip out my Night Fury and then all hell breaks loose. I see girls screaming in fright, boys shouting in amazement and shock, Ms. Hunter calling the office. Before any of this happens, the dragon nudges me towards the window and slides me onto its back. The dark beauty releases a plasma blast into the large room and hits directly on the window so, perhaps a dragon could fit through. _My dragon is friggin awesome._ After the plasma blast, the whole room falls silent. In awe of my dragon, I guess. I hear a shout from my left and look to see Seth yelling at the class how they should act in an emergency. I chuckle at his humor until I am lurched forward with my dragon until I realize the she was flying. I hear shouts, but again I don't listen. I am already in the clouds, happy as can be. I land Spark, (thats her new name), and sleep in the forest to the left of the school. I wake up in my room. As I get up, I see a very odd looking dress at the end of my bed. On it is a note : **Wear this tonight. Your grandfather is having a party. P.S. This is an Earth-Land dress. **_Hmmm. I guess so. _ I look carefully at the dress. It is a ruffly turquoise short, and I mean SHORT, dress. I quickly change and put my hair up in its usual ponytail. I ride my bike to my grandfather's mansion and casually walk up to the door. _Lets get this over with.__  
_


End file.
